Come to Your Senses
by Pernicia
Summary: Glinda knew something was wrong when he started thinking, but she pretended to be the dumb blonde everyone expected. She waited for him every night, but in the end, all she got was silence. Glinda's romance with Fiyero as a songfic, "Come to Your Senses."


**Disclaimer: **Come to your senses, do you really think I own Wicked or Tick, Tick… BOOM!?

**Notes: **You should be able to tell the passage of time by the abrupt change in scenery, but basically, it scales the entire musical after Fiyero's entrance. The song "Come to Your Senses" is from Tick, Tick… BOOM! by Jonathan Larson, sung by Amy Spanger in the OOBC album. Also, for Dianne Pilkington (who, coincidentally played Glinda) fans, I'm pretty sure there's a version of her singing this song at a concert complete with a download link on YouTube. I'm writing this like a soliloquy, so when Glinda is singing in the presence of others, no one else can hear her. Glinda's lines in italics are lyrics from the song (which is so perfect for Glinda that I wonder if anyone's done it before). So, if anyone has, just let me know in the review you'll all be writing me, of course… right?

It was impossible to miss him. Even from a distance, Galinda could discern the handsome figure of her soon-to-be fiancé (unbeknownst to him, of course), filling in the features she couldn't quite make out with a detailed image in her mind. His legs dangled precariously from a low branch of the oak tree by the Suicide Canal, his boots catching the glare of the twilight sun. The rest of his body was slung casually against the trunk, his gaze staring across the canal, and he relaxed in the serenity of dusk.

"_You're on the air_," Galinda whispered softly as she called the prince's name loudly to no response. Frowning, she repeated the call, continuing, "_I'm underground_."

Sighing, Galinda trudged forward, trying to convince herself that Fiyero simply couldn't hear her from such a distance as twenty yards with the rushing water of the Suicide Canal in the background. It had nothing to do with the fact that he seemed to notice her less, even ignore her at times. "_Signal's fading, can't be found…_"

She walked in front of the tree, turning to face the prince, plastering a smile that tried so hard to be genuine on her face. After a moment, he returned the smile in the same manner, but he didn't leave his perch or invite her to join him. Disheartened, Galinda decided it was her turn to launch the conversation.

"Fiyero," she began in a casual but serious manner, uneasy for some reason. "Since thinking isn't your strong suit, I've been doing it for you, and I've thought about a lot of things." She hesitated before adding, "About us. Our relationship. What we have."

He didn't meet her gaze, staring instead at the steady current of the canal, as if it deserved more attention than her. Indifferent, he replied, "I've been thinking too."

Repressing a wince at this sudden change in his nature, she continued, "And I've found that we have a lot, more than I've ever had before, things, feelings that most people don't have." She waited for some sort of a positive response, which came in the form of an absent-minded nod from Fiyero. Keeping her expression hopeful, Galinda restrained from thinking about everything she felt she didn't have, everything she seemed to be losing. "There's even more than there appears to be."

With a sigh, Fiyero nodded once more, agreeing with a mumbled, "There is."

"_I finally open up_," Galinda whispered, closing her eyes, preparing for the moment to come. Opening them once more, she gazed at her prince, forlorn in his solitude but still more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. "_For you I would do anything_."

"And, Fiyero," Galinda tried one more, gathering her courage, and without hesitation, she charged forth on a leap of faith. "I think I love you." She glanced up at him, internally begging him to look at her, to show some sign of comprehension. What she got was eerie silence. He was drowning her out as surely as the Suicide Canal drowned any unfortunate victims to the usually ripping current.

"That's great, Galinda," Fiyero stated without comprehension, simply going through the motions of a boyfriend. After a few moments of silence, he broke into a steady chatter, almost reluctantly, but nothing intimate, nor anything that pertained slightly to the topic.

Galinda sighed, disheartened. "_But you've turned off the volume just when I've begun to sing._"

Only half-listening to his banter, she feigned a smile, giggling as was appropriate, but in her heart, she admonished him, entreating him to show some emotion by singing, "_Come to your senses. Defenses are not the way to go, and you know, or at least you knew_."_  
_

His arm was locked around hers as he led her into the Ozdust amidst jovial cheers, dramatic sighs, and contented giggles. Students gathered everywhere, leaping around to a cheerful beat played by a muscular drummer that girls swooned around.

As the couple reached the center of the floor, a spot practically reserved for them, the number changed to a slower waltz, appropriate for the mood. Without a word, Fiyero offered his hand in a dance, which Galinda accepted happily with a nod.

As they danced, Galinda leaned against him, hoping for a welcoming gesture. Instead, she felt his muscles tense, and she withdrew, gazing at him, puzzled. "_Everything's strange_," she commented as she noticed that his gaze was not on her but somewhere far behind her. He danced effortlessly with no flaws, but his heart wasn't in it that night; he was dancing through his dancing through life.

"_You've changed_," Galinda noted with a sigh, copying his moves, the ache from dancing in stilettos incomparable to the ache blossoming in her heart, tattered but holding together, "_and I don't know what to do to get through_."

They retired early that night, Galinda gazing up at her lover hopefully as he led her to her dorm. He stopped at her door, staring at it longingly without a sideward glance towards her. Chagrined, she extended her neck upwards and leaned towards him to remind him about their parting kiss. Instead, she tripped, which was forgivable seeing as she was wearing stilettos. Fiyero caught her, and after staring at her for a moment in which Galinda's heart flipped, he let go, walking away without a second glance.

"_I don't know what to do_," Galinda repeated, loneliness and the first sign of doubt creeping into her heart.

She watched him storm off furiously at one idiot's moronic suggestion. Her heart called out to him, but in front of the large procession, she managed a giggle, lying as much to herself as to them. "_I have to laugh. We sure put on a show_."

The Ozians' cheer only gave rise to more and more despair in her heart as she sang to them of the dangers of wishing and broken hearts. "_Love is passé in this day and age. How can we expect it to grow?_"

Glinda returned to her assigned rooms in the Emerald Palace, shared with Fiyero, expecting to find him moping and in need of her comfort. "_You as the knight_," she listed dreamily, summoning an image of her fiancé in uniform, including an elaborately dressed her in the picture. "_Me as the queen_."

Instead, she found a note, scrawled messily, as if he was in a hurry, "There was a possible sighting of her in Munchkinland, the men and I are on the hunt. May be gone for a while."

Her was obviously Elphaba, as her disappearance was one of the only thoughts that passed through Fiyero's narrow yet increasingly expanding mind. Sighing, Glinda wondered if she ever passed through Fiyero's mind, if, while he was away, Fiyero dreamed of her as she did of him.

"_All I've got tonight_," she sighed, "_is static on a screen_."

She lay on her bed, suddenly exhausted, yet sleep was impossible to find. The lonely nights blended into each other, and she wondered if it wasn't simply one endless night she was destined to experience forever. How did Elphaba handle the loneliness?

"_Come to your senses_," Glinda pleaded, throwing her covers off her and heading for the balcony decisively. No sleep was in store for her again tonight. "_The fences inside are not for real if we feel as we did, and I do_," she emphasized, dreaming once more of the past. Fiyero's buggy raced towards Shiz as Galinda's heart raced in her chest. At first sight, she had known he was the perfect match for her, that no two lovers could relate the way they could.

He had danced with her, and only her. His every thought was her, or, rather, his only thoughts belonged to her. And now, now that he seemed to think more, he seemed to think less and less of her.

"_Can't you recall when this all began?_" Glinda questioned the Fiyero in her mind. "_It was only you and me_."

Day dawned, and disheartened, Glinda trudged downstairs, preparing for another tiresome day of pretending to be jubilant. "_It was only me…_

Every knock at the door was automatically Fiyero, and when it wasn't, Glinda had to fight even harder to pretend it was. When he finally returned, however, he didn't even knock, and she found him sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed. "…_and you_."

"Fiyero?" she whispered his name as if it were a prayer. He breathed deeper at her utterance, and as she approached, she noticed that his eyes flickered open for a second before he shifted his position and remained decisively but not actually asleep. Perhaps it was for her sake that he was pretending, that he didn't want to disappoint her; but he disappointed her all the same, and it ended up being her pretending in return, pretending she didn't see through his ruse.

"_But now the air is filled with confusion_," Glinda sighed, climbing in bed next to him. Another restless night was preordained for both of them. "_We've replaced care with illusion_."

She walked in on the commotion and ended up walking in on them, on their secret. Their faces spilled their darkest secrets, and she struggled to maintain even the illusion between Fiyero and her. With a heartbreaking glance, Fiyero shattered that illusion, and even Glinda couldn't pretend anymore. She knew the truth, the truth she had somehow known all along.

"_It's cool to be cold_," she murmured weakly as he attempted to explain amidst the chaos.  
Trying to calm herself, she justified, "_Nothing lasts anymore_."

And even that wasn't enough as her lover and her best friend both became her exes at the same time. As they flew off together, leaving her more alone than ever, she shouted after them, "_Love becomes disposable!_" She finally couldn't take it any longer, dashing out of the room and calling out to the world what she had known all along. "_This is the shape of things we cannot ignore!_"

Yes, it is possible to miss him, Glinda realized as she waited on her balcony, praying that she wouldn't have to wait alone, yet knowing that she would always be alone. She wailed to the moon, pretending once more that Fiyero could hear, and if he could, that he would listen. "_Come to your senses._ _Suspense is fine if you're just an empty image, emanating out of a screen!_"

And at the same time, she wished that all it was was suspense, that he'd return to her, kissing her passionately and assuring her that it was only a ruse to get Elphaba away safely, or that Elphaba had been mistaken, and he hadn't wanted to upset her in front of the Wizard and her best friend being the knight he was.

He was her knight. But her, as it had been all along, was Elphaba.

"_Baby, be real_," she begged him. "_You can feel again_." Glinda realized that, instead of Fiyero, she was begging herself to accept her heartbreak. She wasn't ready. She was never ready.

"_You don't need a music box melody to know what I mean_," she sniffed, as her song rang through the night, and she found herself once more singing of dangerous wishes and broken hearts. She had always been handed all she ever wanted and yet, in the end, it was all a cruel joke as everything was taken away, and all responsibly she had tried to dodge was thrust on her. A single tear fell…

"_Deep in my eyes, what do you see?_"

…followed by a torrent of others. If she thought her heart had broken then, it shattered as Glinda watched them carry him away to punish him, to torture him, to mar him until there was nothing left. But in the end, his punishment was hers dually so; everything he had done to her emotionally was now about to be returned to him in a horrible manner, and it was all her fault.

She called to the Gale Force, begging them to release him, shrieking that it wasn't his fault, that it was all her fault. "_Deep in my sighs_," she called, her voice rising to a desperate and echoing cry, "_Listen to me!_"

But no one would come to their senses. The grievous cries, results of a cycle of unending pain, rang long into the night, several of them echoed by Glinda, making desperate pleas for Fiyero. Only this time, she didn't care whether he even remembered her afterwards, if only he survived. She wished the incessant cries would stop.

But, as always, wishing only ruined the heart. By morning, what she got, as always, was eerie silence, and she found herself wishing instead that the cries would resume, some indication that Fiyero had survived. But the silence was forever; silence was all he could give her.

"_Let the music commence from inside_," Glinda wished once more, nostalgic for the old days at Shiz where happy endings were taken for granted. The duet ended, and Glinda embraced her new old friend one last time, the unspoken cues in Elphaba's manner giving her no comfort.

"_Not only one sense, but use all five_," she whispered as Elphaba gave her a distressing glance, and inside, she knew what was going to happen next.

"_Come to your senses_," she begged her friend to no avail. Elphaba pushed her away forever, Glinda marveled at how she could simply watch everything happen, a silent witness to a bath of suffering. How had she become the woman behind the curtain?

"_Come to your senses!_" she screamed to anyone who would listen as the bucket of water was thrown, as it sizzled against the witch's skin, as the shrieks of her only true friend filled the air, much similar to Fiyero's pained yelps. At the thought of Fiyero, Glinda broke down, unable to comprehend how both Elphaba and Fiyero had fallen, suspecting that she was a large part of both of their demises, her and her selfishness.

"_Come to your senses!_" Glinda pleaded the people of Oz, who cheered below, unhearing and ignorant. Somehow, she was singing along with them, once more pretending for the sake of the public.

Maybe she had needed to pretend to survive once, but now, she was tired of pretending, the true heart-breaker. For once, she was ready, ready to lead the people of Oz to a future free of discriminations, where happy endings perhaps could exist.

It was time to let go. The crowds waved good-bye as she floated away, but in her minds eye, she saw the two lovers bidding her farewell as they commenced their final journey. She almost heard her own words echo from their lips as she drifted away in both the literal and figurative sense. Allowing herself one final selfish wish, she called to the lovers with her heart, "_Baby, come back alive_."

All she got was eerie silence.

**

* * *

**

I'll look for the YouTube link if you review and PM it to anyone who asks in a review… yes, I am resorting to bribery now, review and complain about it, I don't care, just review!


End file.
